


De cuero y calor

by samej



Series: Archivos de Nibelheim [11]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Leather Kink, Plot What Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud tiene hambre de Tifa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cuero y calor

**Author's Note:**

> #11 - Caramelo

Los dedos se le clavan en la parte interior de los muslos y mantienen sus piernas abiertas, aunque la verdad es que no hace falta porque a pesar de que esté inquieta y retorciéndose contra su boca lo último que haría sería cerrarlas.

Pero aún así los hunde con fuerza, y Tifa siente que hay algo morboso en sentir el cuero resbalando por la piel húmeda de sus ingles, mientras Cloud la está devorando en el centro. La tela está fría y el contraste con la lengua de Cloud, que parece estar a cien grados, le está volviendo loca. Pero él no para, nunca para, y ella nota como su boca desciende un poco y le penetra a la vez con un dedo, dos. El cuero le roza por dentro, un tacto extraño y perfecto, y el mundo se derrite como un caramelo a demasiada temperatura, desvaneciéndose a su alrededor con las gotas de sudor que le descienden por el cuello.

Continúa escribiendo con la lengua la carne suave, mientras penetra con los dedos cada vez más rápido, un poco más fuerte, moviéndolos para rozarlo todo por dentro, metiéndolos más profundo y apretando con fuerza en el momento en el que Tifa se arquea contra ellos, presionando mientras se le escapa su nombre entre balbuceos y suspiros.

Cuando siente que la presión se relaja en torno a su mano saca los dedos y hace el camino de vuelta a su boca serpenteando por la piel de su estómago con la lengua. Un beso, dos y se tumba a su lado, mirando su cara (sudada, radiante, preciosa) mientras ella recupera la respiración.

Abre los ojos, por fin y gira la cabeza hacia él. Y cualquiera podría decir que Cloud es inexpresivo, pero no Tifa. Acerca las manos hasta las suyas y le quita los guantes, manteniendo la mirada fija en él. El brillo de Mako le resalta el azul de los ojos cuando se quedan así, mirándose, como si nada más existiera en el mundo.

En este momento, piensa Cloud, puede que no lo exista.


End file.
